


Going Home

by leonheart2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Very brief), Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), I think it's episode three or something?, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Seriously he's so soft and gentle and the best most wonderful boyfriend in the universe, Sweet Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinda rough sex, mentions of dysphoria, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: When Lance is dividing the passengers, he chooses to have Keith’s wolf with him instead of Romelle, and leaves Keith alone. What could he possibly be thinking?





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know they're kinda out of character here, but...I thought it was sweet, and I love these two together, so...  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Lance appeared suddenly behind Keith before the alien wolf disappeared again. Keith blinked at him, but wasn’t surprised; he’d suspected that Lance had had something like this in mind when he’d divided up the passengers.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Lance said, coming around to Keith’s left flank. “So...you’re back.”

“Yeah, I am.”

He folded his arms. “What happened? We didn’t hear from you for so long, and then...”

Keith sighed. “Yeah, alright, I probably owe you an apology. Besides, I told you all what happened; I was sent on that mission-”

“I meant...what happened...with you and your mom? And with Shiro. Are you okay?”

Keith sighed again. “Not...I mean, we got time to catch up, Lance. I told her about how my dad died, and she told me about her time before she knew dad. We met my wolf, and I trained her. We...had some good times, just talking. Two years...is a long time.”

“You look older.”

“I _feel_ older. But at the same time...being back with you, it feels like no time has passed at all.”

Lance’s face softened, and he reached out to stroke Keith’s cheek, where his scar was. “I was worried about you. Kolivan sent us a message when your mission took longer than expected. He thought you might have come back to us instead. Didn’t say why.” A small smile. “Cryptic as ever.”

Keith pulled Lance onto his lap and kissed his temple. “I’m really sorry I was so curt with you. I just...we needed to stop Lotor.”

“It’s okay. I get it.” His arms slipped around Keith’s middle, before a seductive smile spread across his face. “Anyway...Shiro’s got the red lion on autopilot, your wolf has gracefully left us, and the comms are turned off...”

“No they’re not.” Pidge’s voice said in their ears. “If you’re gonna fuck, I just wanted to let you know that we can still hear you.”

Lance blushed deeply, but hastened to turn the comms off. Keith laughed heartily. “Shut up, you.”

“Sorry.” He kissed Lance softly on the lips. “I missed you.”

Before Lance answered, he shifted his position, straddling Keith’s hips, tangling his fingers in his hair. “I missed you too, Mullet.”

Keith rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn’t protest when Lance kissed him, leaning back in his chair and looping his arms around the other boy’s small frame. Lance sighed as Keith’s hands pressed against his shoulder blades, and Keith had a similar reaction when Lance started kissing down the column of his neck.

Lance slid Keith’s armour off before removing the black shirt underneath, and Keith did the same for him. After what felt like seconds, but also a lifetime, they were finally shirtless in each other’s arms.

“How you doing for your dysphoria?”

“I’m okay. Honestly, I’m throbbing for you to be inside me.” Keith answered, subconsciously grinding his hips up against Lance’s. “I feel like I’m ready to start a river, I’m so wet.”

“Sounds sexy. Let me see?”

“You’re gonna have to get off, first.”

“Mm.” Lance stood and watched, enraptured as Keith shimmied out of his tight battle suit. Next to come off was his underwear, and he was finally naked in front of his boyfriend. Lance licked his lips, his eyes directed at Keith’s opening. “May I?”

Keith whined and flopped back into his pilot’s seat, legs spreading open. “Please...”

Lance wasted no time in getting onto his knees, pressing his face into Keith’s sex, breathing the scent there deeply before sticking his tongue out and lapping at the dripping opening.

“Hnnn...ah...Lance...God.”

He pulled back at that comment, a feral grin on his lips. “I’m no God, Keith, but being with you sure makes me feel like one.” He pressed his fingers into Keith and thrust gently. “How many do you think you can do?”

“As many as you can give me, Lance. I’ve waited over two years for you to be inside me again.”

“Alright, but that means no mercy, okay?”

Keith hesitated only for a moment before nodding. “Okay. No mercy.”

Lance pressed a kiss to the inside of Kieth’s thigh. “Good boy.” Pulling his fingers back out of Keith, he replaced them with his mouth, sucking at his clit before thrusting his tongue in and out of him. Keith whimpered and pushed his fingers into Lance’s hair, squirming under his ministrations.

Not much later, Keith was groaning with his first orgasm. Lance, knowing how sensitive he would be, pulled back from him a bit and started massaging the tops of his legs softly.

“Doing alright?”

Keith nodded, eyes closed, then laughed softly. “Thought we were going for ‘no mercy’?”

“Oh? You think you can take more already? Just be sure you know what you’re doing. You know if I up my pace now, you’re not going to regret it later? I won’t be slowing down.”

Keith bit his lip before huffing in frustration. “Fine. Go at whatever pace you want.”

“Hmm. There’s my good boy. You know I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Keith couldn’t help the whine that rose in his throat at that. After being starved of love and affection in his childhood, he was a sucker for praise, and the knowledge that Lance would take care of him was...well, it felt _good_.

Lance continued to take it slow, keeping with just his fingers and mouth, gradually adding more and more of his hand, stretching him out to as much as he could take, until he was gaping around Lance’s fist, panting from his third orgasm.

Already sensitive, it barely took anything until Keith was coming again, fingers at the back of Lance’s neck, pulling him in tighter to his sex.

“Oh, _Lance_...”

Seeing that as his cue to back off, Lance pulled away from Keith’s opening and climbed back on top of him, his cock straining at the front of his suit.

_Thank god it’s flexible…_

“I think it’s time you returned the favour, don’t you?” Lance purred in his ear, revelling in the shiver that Keith gave. “Come on. Get up so I can sit down while you service me.”

Keith was only too happy to oblige, so excited he actually lifted Lance as he stood before setting him down gently on his chair. He pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips as he sank to his knees, taking Lance inside his mouth eagerly.

“Stay there for me, baby. Just warm me up. Spent a lot of cold nights without you wrapped around my cock.”

His throat vibrated as he moaned. The idea here was to give Keith’s pussy a break from all the stimulation. Lance knew just how much Keith could take before he broke down into tears, and he’d been very close to breaking through that, so this was just making sure that, by the end of their session, Keith was still functional.

After about five minutes, Lance was losing his patience. He left it another minute before finally allowing Keith to move and suck him off properly.

Keith knew, from experience, just how Lance liked it, so he avoided the techniques that would really make his toes curl, wanting this to last longer than three seconds. Even so, it didn’t take long for Lance to orgasm, shooting his load down Keith’s tight throat.

“Mm, you were holding back.”

“Gotta give you something to look forward to. Speaking of, I am more than ready for you to take care of me...in the way I want.”

“Well, get yourself seated, then.”

Keith looked surprised for a moment before scrambling to comply, evidently not expecting Lance to cave so easily. Leaning on Lance’s shoulders for support, he reached back and guided his cock into his dripping warmth, clenching every few few centimetres, not used to the intrusion.

Lance groaned when Keith was finally at the base, kissing his collar bone and shoulder, scraping his teeth over the skin lightly. “I love you so much.” He whispered, his hands coming around to caress Keith’s tight ass.

“I love you too.” Keith said, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. He started moving his hips, riding Lance’s cock like there was no tomorrow. “You’ll sleep with me tonight, right?”

“Of course. Who else will keep me warm?”

Keith moaned, his head falling forwards onto Lance’s shoulder. “ _Yes,_ ” he hissed. “I need you in me so bad.”

“But I’m already in you, love.” Lance purred, stroking down Keith’s spine. “What more could you possibly need of me?”

“ _Lance!_ ” Keith whined, making the other boy chuckle.

“Alright. Alright. Hold on tight, sweetheart.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and, when Lance stood, his legs around his hips, clinging on like a monkey. Lance backed him against the wall of the cockpit, thrusting up as soon as Keith’s back made contact, causing the latter boy to moan and whimper.

“Lance, _please..._ ”

“I know, baby. I know.” He panted, thrusting even harder, faster.

Finally, after they both got sweaty and very worked-up, they came together, panting heavily from the exertion. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance tightly and sighed happily into his skin.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” After another few minutes of kisses, they got redressed. Keith called over the comms for his wolf to come and take Lance back. Before he disappeared, Lance gave him one final kiss and, with a wink, the promise that he would return when it was time for bed.

“So...” Pidge said, sounding very sly, “you two enjoy yourselves?”

 

True to his word, Lance appeared in Keith's lion just after he had settled into bed. Keith smiled lazily up at him and held his arms open.

“You’re just in time. I just finished opening myself up for you.”

“Front or back?”

Keith looked uncomfortable for a second. “Back.”

Lance frowned. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah, just...” He swallowed. “Not feeling so great at the front end. Kind of achy. Guess I shouldn’t have had so much inside after such a long absence.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance said, getting under the covers and wrapping his arms around Keith, kissing him softly. “I probably should have taken it slower. I was just too excited.”

“It’s fine. I was excited, too. Besides, it felt really good at the time...”

“I’m glad. Just tell me if you’re not feeling good in the morning, okay? I’m sure Shiro can hop over and pilot the black lion if you want to spend the day with me.”

“I’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, but if you’re not...”

“Okay. Thanks for the offer.” He relented, snuggling closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in Lance’s scent, sighing happily against his brown skin. “I missed this the most, I think. Just spending the night with you.” He laced their fingers together and kissed Lance’s thumb. “It was really cold on that creature’s back, and while it was nice to hug my mom, it wasn’t the same. I missed you.”

“My bed was pretty lonely without you, too. Too bad it never got to see you again, but I’m glad I did.”

After a few more minutes of conversation, Keith felt too tired to keep talking, so he turned around and opened himself up, sighing as Lance slid his cock inside him.

“Good night, Lance.” He said, yawning.

“Good night, Keith.”


End file.
